


In which the Universe hates Tony Stark (just a bit)

by corktree



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Tony, is there really anything else to say, this took longer than it should've, tony walks in on Steve in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corktree/pseuds/corktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and he most certainly really really didn’t mean to walk in the boy’s locker room to find Steve Rogers, the fucking walking Adonis of his school and not to mention his crush of 4 years, in just his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the Universe hates Tony Stark (just a bit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jingsino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsino/gifts).



> only very quickly proofread so please don't mind a few minor mistakes. and this is my first post for this fandom though I've been apart of it for so long, so forgive if it's kind of awkward and dialogue heavy stories aren't really my forte, but i'm kinda of proud of how it came out.  
> this is a gift for my best friend jennifer based off of her prompt : "TONY SEES STEVE NAKED AND HES LIKE DAMN, TONY OFFHANDEDLY MAKES A COMMENT ABOUT HOW HED BE DOWN W STEVE AND STEVES LIKE OMG AND HES LIKE WOULD HE REALLY WANNA BE W ME OR IS HE PLAYING U SHOULD DO ONE LIKE A BET MOVIE LIKE JUMPS RIGHT INTO the ACTIVE ACTION and THEN "CRAZY RIGHT " GOES BACK FIVE MINUTES AGO"

Okay, maybe the universe _really_ did hate Tony, at this point he was convinced the gods above made sure Tony was _absolutely miserable_ today. Tony didn’t mean to wake up late and come in tremendously late to Fury’s class, Tony really didn’t mean to forget his project for Coulson’s class at home, and he most certainly really _really_ didn’t mean to walk in the boy’s locker room to find Steve Rogers, the fucking walking _Adonis_ of his school and not to mention his crush of 4 years, in just his underwear. It’s Friday, football season was over and practices for basketball don’t start until next week, there really was no reason anyone should be in the locker room, let alone Steve.

Tony really didn’t mean for this to happen this way. Had Tony known 50 minutes earlier this would be going down, he would’ve gotten that ride from Pepper.

* * *

 

**_ (PRE-INCIDENT) _ **

Ms. Carter was mid-sentence when the bell’s sharp ringing interrupted her.

“Alright, pack up and get out of my class. We’ll continue this Monday. Safe weekend everyone!” She smiled as all her students practically raced to get out of the class.

Tony followed the crowd out the door, notebooks in one hand and phone in the other. Tony was so engrossed in a heavily detailed text from a love-sick Pepper that he was caught off guard when he walked into someone, like literally _straight_ into their back. Naturally, the notebooks and phone had fallen to the ground as Tony stepped back to catch his fall.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, wasn’t watching where I was going,” Tony blurted out in a mess of slurred words as he bent down to pick up the papers that had fallen out of his notebook.

“Totally fine, this isn’t the first time that’s happened,” _that voice_ , Tony knew that voice. He looked up to see an amused, and not to mention beautiful, Steve Rogers bending down to help pick up the fallen papers. Jesus, why did Tony have so many papers in his notebooks?

Tony froze, his ears and cheeks were slowly turning into a light pink blush as he recalled the other three fucking times he walked right into Steve because he was too dumb to realize he actually had to look where he was walking.

Tony slowly rose up, shaking only slightly, which was quite feat in itself to be honest. “God, I really should start walking around with a “ _Caution: Boy Can’t Pay Attention to Where He’s Walking”_ sign stuck on my shirt huh?” Nervousness was clear as day in his voice. That earned Tony an internal sob because of how dumb he sounded, that was one the dumbest sentences he’s said out loud to Steve, and he’s said a lot of stupid things to Steve, just ask Pepper she knows all of them.

As Steve got up he chuckled, _actually chuckled_ , at something Tony said instead of looking really fucking confused like the other three times! “Maybe you should huh? Less accidents in the halls,” Steve smiled as he looked at the papers in his hands, probably filled with equations and new sketches for some new tech ideas. Tony’s eye narrowed at Steve closely; was that a very slight blush growing on Steve’s cheeks or was Tony going crazy? A moment of silence grew between them as other students walked around them; Tony cleared his throat, obviously baffled as to why Steve was so occupied by his papers. “Oh, sorry, here you go. Are those sketches for some of your new robots or those other gizmos you make? They look really cool and some of those words look really uhm, interesting.” Steve asked as he handed the papers back to their rightful owner. If Tony hadn’t watched Steve for four years, he could swear Steve looked nervous maybe even sounded like it.

“Yeah, but not really robots, robots require some more detailed sketches and intricate thinking. I mean it’s not that I can’t make them, I can, but these are just some ideas that come to me during class. Most of these come to me when I feel like jumping out a window during Coulson’s class, but they could still be useful when I get the time to make all of them, I mean there’s a lot in these papers and yeah. Basically yeah they’re sketches. I keep babbling sorry. It’s just a thing I do when I’m nervous. Which I am now, but you can probably tell. But yeah, uhm, sorry for walking into you.” Tony’s words were coming out so fast, he’s pretty sure Steve didn’t catch a single word he said. Tony looked at Steve’s extremely amused and slightly befuddled face, god Tony really wants to jump out of a window right now. “Anyway, bye!” Tony flashed a smile and walked fast just so it wasn’t a jog before Steve could even respond. Tony can’t imagine how much Steve wanted to laugh at him, I mean even Tony wanted to laugh at how idiotic and embarrassing that was.

When he got to a mostly empty hallway, he looked at the papers that Steve had given to him, and oh no. _Holy shit._ These papers were mostly filled with equations except for one. One page, the second in the pile, it was half filled with Tony’s handwriting sayingone of the following: _mr.tony rogers, steve + tony,_ or _mr. steven stark._ Tony now realized why Steve blushed; he was embarrassed that Tony would even think about Steve like that, let alone think he had a chance! Oh god, Tony was so screwed. He’s really thinking of skipping town and changing his name to Robert or something generic. Anything is better than seeing Steve any time soon.

He looked at his phone trying, and failing, to get his mind off of the atrocity that had just taken place.

iMessage from Pepper

_Tony where r u? waiting for u in the car._

Tony really didn’t want to go home just yet, if he did he wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about what just happened and wouldn’t be able to stop calling himself a stupid fucking meatball who can’t keep his mouth shut. He really needed a distraction.

iMessage to Pepper

_u can go ahead, I need to go to the workshop. need a distraction, blow off some steam._

iMessage from Pepper

_Tony wht happened? do u need 2 talk abt it?_

iMessage to Pepper

_Steve fuckin’ Rogers happened w/ his stupid back muscles and perfect face. and no I dnt want 2 talk abt it._

iMessage from Pepper

_rlly Tony? God, and u call *me* luv sick!_

iMessage from Pepper

_ur car is still in the shop. u sure u dnt need a ride? how will u get home? it’s gnna rain._

iMessage to Pepper

_yes im sure pep. and ill just call j for a ride, ok?_

He locked his phone and headed towards the workroom in the science wing of his high school. If there’s one thing Tony knew, it was how to distract himself with his tech.

* * *

 

**_ (7 MINUTES BEFORE) _ **

When Tony asked himself if the day could get any worse after one of his project literally backfired in his face; he didn’t expect the universe to take it as a challenge. Jarvis was too busy with things for his dad that he couldn’t pick him up, Clint wasn’t answering his phone, even Rhodey was busy, and it was pouring out, Pepper wasn’t joking when she said it was going to rain. To make things even better for Tony, he tripped into a pile of mud outside, his face was lathered in mud and his clothes looked like dirty rags. He weighed out his options, go home looking like a homeless bum and sit through an hour lecture form his mom on how important hygiene is or take a shower in the boys locker room and use his gym clothes and wait an hour for the next bus. He chose the latter.

* * *

 

**_ THE INCIDENT _ **

That’s how they all wound up in this situation.

Tony covered in head to toe in mud that covered the growing blush that crept up from his neck to his face, and Steve standing there smiling at Tony, _in his goddamn underwear._

“Hey Tony,” Steve was smiling as if nothing was wrong with this situation.

Tony really could not move, muscles tense, mouth wide open, he felt heat growing under the collar and not to mention a _hard_ problem occurring underneath his jeans. Now was not the time for Tony to get turned on.

“You alright Stark?” Steve questioned as he slipped on his jeans, which really, did not do his ass justice.

“Yeah, totally. 100% fine, doing great, why wouldn’t I be alright?” he said airily, a slight chuckle followed because really, isn’t it funny how much the universe hates Tony today? And maybe the way Steve said his last name really did something to him, not like he would admit to it.

Steve, now only half naked, looked at Tony, eyebrows pinched together and mouth in a slight frown. “Well, considering you’re covered in mud and your standing there looking at me like I have eight heads concerns me. You sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah it’s just that really this day keeps getting worse. I mean first I wake up late, next thing I forget my project at home and Coulson literally hands my ass to me in front of the class, I walked into you in the halls for a _fourth_ time, you saw the things I wrote on the paper, and you probably know that I really really like you which makes this entire walking-into-you-in-the-locker-room-half-naked thing much worse. Not to mention, you’re half naked, and wow you’re really hot good job. Puberty did you well, how did that even happen. Are your muscles even real? Like really how did that happen? And this makes my life much worse because now it just reinforces the fact that I would totally do you, like without a doubt, and wow okay I’m going to stop talking now befo-“Tony really can’t keep his mouth shut, so maybe now he’s glad Steve had cut him off.

“Tony, you don’t have to be so nervous, I’m not gonna hurt you. And if it means anything I would totally do you too,” he grinned at Tony, a hint of pink on the top of his ears as he slips on his sweatshirt.

And Tony was about to laugh out loud because _what?_

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Tony asked mouth ajar and eyes widened, eyebrows raised.

“What? Didn’t say anything,” Steve tied his converse laces in a knot without looking up. “Do you need a ride? It’s raining pretty hard out. I’ll wait for you at the front door; I’ll give you a ride home.” Steve slung his backpack over his shoulder and doesn’t even give Tony a chance to reject his offer, which left Tony in the boys locker dirty and puzzled because _what the actual fuck just happened?_ Tony was sure this is all some sort of joke that Barnes put Steve up too, that kid really didn’t like Tony for some reason.

Freaking out and confusion aside, Tony really needed to shower and clean himself up. He slipped out of his clothes and into the shower, warm and steamy. For a few moments he forgot what happened today and he let himself relax for once.

When Tony saw Steve on his phone at the front door, he was really surprised. He had thought Steve was joking.

“You clean up well,” Steve looked up from his phone to Tony, almost endearing.

“Thanks, I try,” Tony rolled his eyes and tried to sound as sarcastic as he can in hopes of hiding the fact that he was in fact still quite nervous being around Steve.

Steve locked his phone, pushed it into his front pocket, and picked up his nearby umbrella. Evidently, it was raining harder than before.

“Come on, my car’s a short walk from here,” Steve opened the umbrella and the school door for Tony.

“Well, aren’t you quite the gentleman Rogers; thought jocks were supposed to be assholes?” Tony started to relax a bit because hey, if this is what he’s got he’s has to try to make the best of it. He hopes Steve knows his joking.

“You watch too many teenager romcoms Stark, we’re all pretty cool. Stereotypes do us no justice!” He pouted and Tony swears it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen. It’s all really cliché to be honest, Steve was holding the umbrella for Tony and even opened the door for him when they get to his car, which honestly looks like a monster, but it’ll do.

“Barnes doesn’t seem to be so nice,” Tony grumbled because really what the hell did he do to Barnes?

Steve started up the car and sighs, “Buck has this protective thing over me, hard to explain.”

“I’m like 3 inches shorter than you and can barely lift a 25 pounds, I don’t think he has to worry about me hurting you.”

Steve laughed and whispered to himself, “Not like that.”

Tony acted like he didn’t hear it and spent the rest of the drive home only telling Steve directions.

Steve really must be a dream because he even walked Tony to his door,

(“I don’t want you to get sick from the rain.”

“Steve, it’s like a 10 foot walk its okay.”

Steve was already out the door with an umbrella before Tony could reject again.)

“This is all really cliché Rogers, even for you,” Tony laughed twisting his key in the lock.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve looked bewildered and a little bit sad.

“It means I have to go, and thanks for the ride. See ya tomorrow,” Tony slipped into his house and gave Steve one last friendly smile before he shut the door.

“Bye Tony!” Steve yelled just so he knows Tony heard him, which makes Tony smile, more than he’d like to admit.

Tony would be lying if he said that he didn’t get a tad bit annoyed when Pepper decided to call him when he was jerking it to the image he had stuck in his head of Steve back in the locker room.

* * *

 

 “Pep, I swear it’s some sort of sick joke! I’m telling you Barnes put him up to this!” Tony slammed the car door and flung his hand theatrically.

“That Barnes never did like you,” Pepper locked her car doors, put her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the school doors.

“See exactly! I mean there’s no way Rogers would ever say that to me or do any-“

“Tony, please. You’ve been stressing over this all night. It’s a new day, breathe and relax,” They stopped at Tony’s locker and Pepper placed her hand on his shoulder, voice filled with care and consideration. “Besides, Steve’s a nice guy, he wouldn’t do that to you.”

 “Steve is also a jock, who probably is straight I might add, who has nothing to do with me, and probably felt bad for me!” Tony grabbed his world history textbook and closed his locker.

“And how do you know that?”

“I just do Pep! That’s how things are!” Tony’s voice grew louder each word, a few students who were passing by looked at him perplexed.

“Well, here’s an idea! Why don’t you talk to him about this so you don’t end up blowing up the science wing out of frustration, _again._ ”

“That was one time! One time Pep! Are you ever gonna let that go?”

“I let it go, Pym can’t let it go,” Pepper stopped at her class. “I’m going to class and you are going to talk to Steve in your history class.”

 _Shit,_ Steve is in Tony’s history class. How could he forget that?

There was this weird knot in Tony’s stomach when he walks towards his history class down the hall.

Everything’s fine during class, considering Tony is actively avoiding making eye contact with Steve, who sits one seat in front in the next row, by focusing on his sketches and completely shutting out Ms. Van Dyne. Ms. Van Dyne was one of the only teachers who didn’t bother Tony when she saw he was busy sketching his tech, thankfully.

Tony was so zoned in on his sketches that he didn’t realize that the bell had rung until; of course, Steve Rogers appeared before him telling him class ended.

“Oh, sorry, too busy I guess,” Tony shoved his notebook in his bag.

As he was getting up Steve handed him his history textbook that he left under his chair, “You don’t really pay attention to anything other than your tech do you?” he said with a hint of a joke and a smile.

“Pretty much, know this stuff already anyway,” the words slipped out of his mouth.

“Yeah, heard as much,” Steve responded. Just as Tony was about to walk, more like speed walk, away from him, Steve grabbed his wrist. “Can we talk later, like at lunch?”

Tony’s shoulders tense up, he felt numb where Steve grabbed him because uh, holy hell, his crush of four years is touching him and _wants_ to talk to him. “Uh, yeah sure, I’ll find you or you’ll find me either one, whichever comes first.”

“Great, see you later Tony,” Steve dropped his wrist and walked out the door.

“I’d love to stick around and watch you drool over your boyfriend, but this is school, and you’re going to be late Tony,” Ms.Van Dyne pushed Tony out the doorway and whispered a small “Good Luck” before closing her door.

The word _boyfriend_ played in his head over and over again.

* * *

 

“That’s great!” Rhodey exclaimed.

“No, not great! He’s going to take back everything he said. “Sorry Tony, I didn’t mean anything I said, I just said it because I felt bad. Oh yeah, I drove you home too because I felt even worse for lying to you!” Tony mocked Steve voice.

“Tones, you gotta stop over thinking these things, don’t worry. It’ll be fine. Steve wouldn’t intentionally hurt anyone _especially you.”_ Rhodey poked at his chest.

“Is there something no one’s telling me? I’ve heard the same thing from Pepper and Clint over the phone!” Tony sighed.

“That’s for you to find out Tones,” Rhodey pointed behind him, Tony followed the direction only to find Steve walking his way with Bucky.

Tony grew shades of red so quick, he’s sure he the squeal that came with it was the reason why Steve looked concerned.

“Are you okay Tony?” Steve asked concern clear in his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you wanted to talk right?”  

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go to the field more privacy.” Steve said as he started towards the field exit.

Tony began to follow when Bucky grabbed his arm, “Don’t hurt Steve, I’ll repay you ten folds if you do,” he whispered and then let go.

“Good luck Tony,” Rhodey whispered and he tugged Bucky away.

“Tony, are you coming?” Steve hollered from down the hall.

“Coming Steve,” Tony jogged in an attempt to catch up.

* * *

 

“So,” Tony started when they finally sat down on the bleachers.

“So,” Steve copied.

“You wanted to talk? Talk about what?” Tony asked, his leg shook nervously and he ran his hand through his hair.

“About yesterday.”

“Okay, it’s okay. We can forget it happened. I get it, you only felt bad. It’s okay, I won’t speak about it.” Tony held up his hands, surrendering.

“But I don’t want to forget about it,” Steve’s voice has sincerity written all over it. “Maybe the part where you walked in on me in my underwear, and I like embarrassed myself.”

“You thought you embarrassed yourself? You saw the papers and heard me ramble! I think I got the shorter end of the stick there Rogers.”

“I thought it was really cute,” Steve said nearly in a whisper.

“You thought it was cute when I called you hot, and said I would totally fuck you? What goes for cute these days?” Tony couldn’t believe in what Steve was saying.

“You looked so nervous and adorable, and didn’t you hear me say I would do that same to you?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t believe you!”

“Well, it was true, and I…” Steve trailed off.

“You… you what?”

“wouldreallylikeitifwewentonadate,” Steve mumbled.

“Wait what?” Tony was now in total disbelief.

“Are you going to make me say it again?” Steve whined.

“Yes because honestly I was too distracted by your pouty lips to actually listen to what was coming out from your them.”

“Tony, I would really like it if we went on a date,” Steve slowly pronounced each word.

“But you don’t even like me, you don’t even know me and-“

“That’s what dates are for Tony. I want to get to know you, and I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, cuddle with you, I don’t even know and all those cheesy romance things, it’s been like this for like so long, and when you walked in on me I was so embarrassed, but you looked so adorable and I just wanted to kiss you there but I couldn’t. So Tony please, hear me out. I do like you, and I’d like to go on a date with you if you’d let me,” Steve’s eyes pleaded, his lips formed a pout and his hands were on Tony’s shoulders. Tony just looked at Steve like he was crazy; this has to be a dream.

“This is a dream, or worse this is a prank! Barnes is the one who put you to this! I’m going to wake up in like 10 seconds or Barnes and Wilson are gonna come out with a camera and say it’s a prank and put it all over YouTube and it’s gonna go viral and I swear I’m going to be a laughing stock, and you’re probably going to hate me because I ruined the prank by saying it was a prank. And this is all going to shit, and I’m really surprised you haven’t walked away from me at this point like really. But really, I don’t even like me so how the _hell_ could you like me? I mean you’re Steve _fucking_ R-“ Steve caught Tony’s lips before Tony could finish. Tony responded to the kiss after getting over the initial shock, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

Steve pulled away when he needed to catch his breath. They looked at each other for a moment taking in what just happened.

“So, are you the type to wait like three dates to have sex because really, I wasn’t joking when I said I wouldn’t think twice to do you,” Tony smiled and Steve laughed.

“Yeah, but I might make an exception for you if you show me a good time Friday night.”

The pair heard a camera click and looked to the side of the bleachers, and saw Pepper, Rhodey and Bucky with a camera phone. The trio ran when they realized they were spotted.

Steve and Tony just looked at each other and started laughing again before they kissed each other, this time gently.

Tony really didn’t mean for this to happen this way. Had Tony known a day earlier that this would be going down; he would’ve thanked the universe for everything that happened that day instead of cursing it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> taaaah daaaah! i hope you liked it! comments and kudos are much appreciated! please don't hate omg, this is my first one for this fandom so it is kinda awkward but hey I tried.


End file.
